


(Mama) I'm in Love witha Criminal

by mytomato



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Decapitation, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Stalking (Is that a warning? idk), Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Minor Character Death (like really minor), Murder, Self-Destruction, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Torture, serial killer!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytomato/pseuds/mytomato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-discontinued(for the moment)-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Cut is the Deepest

**Author's Note:**

> Title of chapter from Rod Stewart

“Please! No, no- no! Please! I’ll do anything! Pl-please just let me go!” A broken sob tore through the victims chest, sounding painfully loud in the cold basement. The assailant continued to watch the woman straining against the bonds that chained her to the cracked and dirty wall. There were stains, brown stains, under her feet and along the wall, telling the lady that there had been previous victims bound down much like her. She tried pulling on the rope once more, crying out when the glass that was dug deep into the soles of her feet moved and more glass tore at the skin, her blood mixing in with the stains. Her ankles ached and the muscles in her legs screamed out in pain, cramping up at the slightest movement. She hung her head low, attempting to break free was no use, she knew, she knew this was the day she died. Another sob found it’s way out of her throat as the last piece of hope and dignity was torn from her. She tensed up her shoulders, arms starting to cramp in the uncomfortable position.

The assailant stepped forward, his latex covered hand dragging along a tray with various items laying innocently on a red velvet sheet. He had a surgical mask on his face, his hazel eyes holding no emotion. A sob broke through the lady as the assailant picked up a surgical knife, twisting it in his fingers, the bright light shinning down on her making it glimmer like it was a jewel. 

“Pl-please! Sir, please! I have a child! Please! Just let me-e- go!” Her noses started to run and her whole body was shaking violently. The man just looked at her with no emotion, his eyes half lidded and chin held up. Even though he was ultimately shorter than her, she knew he was looking down at her. He lay the knife down, disappearing from the lady’s cloudy vision before returning with a hammer. He held the thing carelessly, like it could slip from his grasp and fall onto the bloody floor. He pushed the tray to the side, standing in front of the lady and holding the hammer as if it were a cricket bat. Bent over, he starts swinging the tool, the third swing colliding with the woman’s shin. She screamed out in pain as her tibia breaks. The assailant looks up at her with a gleam in his eye that she can’t quiet recognise. He starts hitting her shin again, lightly to make bruises before continuing to bash her leg. She screams and cries out in agony, the assailant starting to hit her shin with the claw, a piece of skin catching onto the edge and tear off. She screams out as the skin is torn from just under her knee to her ankle, blood trailing down her leg and mixing on the floor. 

He stands back, looking at the violently shaking woman. He turns the hammer in his hand, stopping after a couple of rotations on the claw side, lifting it up and hitting it on the woman’s right knee, above the giant gash flowing heavily with blood. As it connects with her kneecap, dislodging it and pushing it off into an awkward position the lady throws her head back, an ear piercing scream sounding out through the room. The assailant cringes at the sound. He drops the hammer on the tray, blood covering his hand and pure white scrubs, a few drops on his battered black converse. 

The man flexes his hands, cracking them as the lady continues to sob. He reaches up and grabs onto her long brown hair, tugging her face up, watching as her mascara runs and mixes with her tears and snot. He wrinkles his nose in disgust at the sight, continuing to hold her head up while he forces his hand into her mouth, kicking her shin and stuffing it in while she screams out. Her cries are muffled by the limb, her eyes wide with fear. He lets his eyes close shut as he relishes in the sound of her jaw breaking and the muffle screams, his hand having pulled down and to the left at a violent speed. He shivers and opens his eyes, admiring how her jaw sticks out to the left, definitely in an abnormal way. 

He turns back to his tray, picking up the previously inspected surgical knife. He points it at the woman’s chest, her whimpers sounding through her broken face. He smirks at her, digging the knife into her chest and pulling down, the soft skin splitting smoothly under the sharp blade. She tries to scream out, the assailant removing the knife as blood starts to rapidly pour from the thin hole. He makes another incision horizontal to the first cut, like an upside down ’T’. The lady’s breathing becomes uneven as the assailant pierces the edge of cut skin, the corner where the horizontal and vertical incision meet, and pulls the skin up. 

“Whoop.” The assailants voice sounds through the room, the lady’s breath hitching at the sound of it. He places his hand over her small and large intestines, making sure they don’t spill out. He hooks pierces the skin just above the crease of her left breast with the other end of the hook, holing the piece of skin open. He reaches behind him and grabs another hook with his right hand, his left still holding her organs in place. The lady has momentarily stopped breathing, feeling a great amount of pain and a hand on something that shouldn't be touched unless by a doctor, and even then not by his hands. The assailant repeats the action, smiling up at her when he finishes. He then pulls her intestines out, her eyes seeing black dots before she refocuses again. She’s shaking violently, blood pouring out of abdomen and dripping down her legs. He holds the intestines up, carelessly flinging it around her neck, moving it around as it it were a scarf. 

She’s loosing consciousness while the man takes rips out her stomach and tears her jaw down more violently, stuffing the organ in her mouth. He starts whistling while his hands hover over his tools before grabbing onto a saw. He kicks her legs open more before placing the saw between her legs, resting it nicely between her lips. He cringes and gags a little at the thought before beginning with all his might to saw up. She starts shaking again, having being woken from the amount of pain. He continues to whistle, the bottom of her pelvic bone breaking and the saw hitting her tail bone while blood continues to drain from her body. He stops when his arms start hurting, the saw cutting all the way up to the body of her ribs. He smiles while her head finally falls, the man taking another life.


	2. Bodies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from smashing pumpkins

Noelle Greyson, missing since the night of April 13th has been found dead. Her dismembered body was discovered by police when Louise Greyson, Noelle’s mother, received a message via letter telling her the exact location of where police later found Noelle’s body. The whole left bank of Norson Lake has been sealed off to the public. We urge you to stay inside as much as possible, lock all doors and windows and be careful when you’re out. No fingerprints have been found on the letter, nor body, though the carved ‘i’ on her forehead tells us that the infamous IMI killer has taken another life. A public funeral with be held at St. Agnes Church on Rosewary Lane, all are welcome.” 

“Fucking hell man, that’s the fourth body found this week, and it’s only fucking wednesday!” Bob was looking at the t.v. in a weird anger yet amazement way, crossing his arms and looking at the two for agreement.

“Bob don’t fucking swear.” Bob scoffed.

“You just fucking cussed, Raymond.”

“Shut the fuck up both of you, I’m trying to watch the t.v.” Gerard flapped his hand in the direction of his idiot friends, his eyes never leaving the screen.

“You shouldn't be watching the t.v., either of you, you should be working.” Ray sat back, crossing his legs and started picking at his nails.

“And what are you doing Ray? Fucking sitting down? Doing nothing?” Ray looked up at Bob with a shocked expression. 

“Hey! I’m the manager! And being the manager means watching you two and sitting down a lot. It also means I can get your sorry ass fired. Now shut up.” Ray went back to picking at his nails as Bob stuck his ass out.

“You love this sorry ass.” Ray scoffed, Gerard not paying attention to either men.

“If you have any details on this mysterious IMI killer, please contact the police on 1800 Crime Stoppers. Now here’s Kim with the weather-”

“Um…” Ray’s head shoots up to the counter, Bob looking over the pastries on the glass display and Gerard just tearing his eyes from the t.v. screen to the short boy standing on the opposite side. 

“Oh! Sorry, what would you like, sir?” The short man bit his lip, blushing and looking up at Gerard through his eyelashes. Gerard found this extremely adorable, the guy looked no more than 15, clad in tight black skinny jeans and a baggy cardigan, his short brown hair messy and curled around his ears. 

“Can I just get a black coffee? To stay in please.” Gerard had to strain his ears to hear the kid, he was practically murmuring. Gerard considered himself a pretty antisocial guy, but this kid looks like he only speaks to one person a year, all lip and cheek biting, the flushed face, neck and ears, and the nervous looking around. He just screamed anxiety and Gerard couldn't help but feel bad for him. The only thing that didn't go with the whole innocent look the kid had going on was the lip piercing, which he was currently fiddling with between his teeth, but Gerard just thought that made him even more fucking adorable.

“That’ll be $2.40, thanks.” The guy looks down and starts digging around in his pockets. He’s blushing like mad, trying to get his wallet out. He looks up at Gerard in embarrassment, Bob biting his lip so he doesn't laugh in front of the kid. Gerard smiles crookedly, taking the money from the kid. “You heard him Bob.”

Bob starts to make the guys coffee while Ray snickers to himself. Gerard turns to him and glares, Ray looking up and trying to look innocent. Bob’s stifling his laughter, his shoulders shaking the only indication. Gerard turns to face the guy and apologise but he’s not paying attention, instead looking down at his phone, starting to walk to a table. He bumps his hip into the table but doesn't react, his eyes never leaving his phone screen. Ray’s raising an eyebrow at Gerard who just shrugs. 

Bob walks over to the guys table with his coffee, placing it down. The only time he looks away from his screen is to smile at Bob, who smirks back. A small scream emits from his phone and he quickly turns the sound down, smiling nervously at the three guys who are now looking at him in confusion.

“Ah, video a friend sent me, something from a horror movie.” He bites his lip, looking at Bob with complete innocence. He nods and starts walking back behind the counter. The guy takes a sip of his coffee, wrinkling his nose up as the scolding liquid burns his tongue.

He starts typing something one his phone, Ray and Bob starting conversation while Gerard just leans on the counter, looking at the boy. The boy brings the phone up to his ear, murmuring something incoherent, at least to Gerard from this distance. The kids face is draining colour, his eye widening before he yells out “What the fuck?!” He looks at the guys with the same wide eyes, putting his hand over the phone, “Sorry!” And then he’s back to whispering violently into the speaker. The guys are more surprised at the vulgar language the seemingly innocent young man used.

The only things Gerard can pick up on are ‘She fucking escaped?’, ‘-fucking hit her?’, ‘Shut the fuck up!’ and ‘I’ll fucking kill you!’. Gerard was utterly confused, what was the kid talking about? 

The boy hung up angrily, chugging down the rest of his coffee before standing and smiling at the three guys, waving and saying a quick ‘Thank you’ before he runs out of the store, sprinting across the street and down the road until he disappears out of view of the shop window. 

The three men look at each other with wide eyes, all of them thinking “What the fuck.”

-

“Breaking news, Amile Anderson who disappeared last night has been found dead. Her recently deceased body was found in the middle of Maylen Road, dismembered and in a garbage bag. The body was found by Mr. Fettler while driving down the road, he stopped at the bag to pull it to the side of the road, but found the contents to be unidentified, a rotten odour surrounding it. Mr. Fettler called local police who inspected the bag. The familiar ‘i’ was carved into the woman’s battered forehead. - ”

“Jesus Christ, isn’t that the second body they found today?” Mikey looked over at Gerard with a questioning glance. Gerard nodded, a shocked expression on his face. 

“I swear, soon everyone in this city is gonna be dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um  
> Tell me what you think,  
> i like this frankie


	3. Legs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from musical challenge, so the human nature version of the song
> 
> btw my chapter names are gonna be song names if you haven't caught on

“So, tell me about that guy at work.” Gerard looked over at Mikey with a raised eyebrow.

“Who?” Mikey rolled his eyes.

“Bob texted me that there was this short guy that came in.” Gerard made an ‘ohhh’ face and nodded.

“It was so weird. He just like appeared at the counter, we didn't even hear the bell ring (he’s not magical, they just weren’t paying attention) and he looked like 15. His skinnies were practically painted on, he was struggling to get his wallet out,” Mikey laughed at that, “and he was a hot mess, oh my god, stammering and blushing and biting his lip- but then like he got this phone call and went all psycho on the other person, swearing and shit. He looked so innocent, and then BAM! ‘What the fuck?!’, ‘I’ll fucking kill you!’. Though I will admit, he was pretty cute.” 

Mikey raised and eyebrow at that and smirked knowingly. 

“And then he hung up, chugged down his coffee and ran out of the store, sprinting until we couldn't see him anymore. So weird. Oh! And like, before he got the phone call there was this scream coming from his phone, and he said it was a video that his friend sent him, a horror thing.”

Mikey nodded his head, thinking for a moment before saying, “I think I know who it is.”

Gerard looked at him in confusion, “What?” Mikey rolled his eyes.

“I think I know who he is. Was he wearing a cardigan? Lip piecing? Messy brown hair that curled behind his ears?” Gerard looked at him in shock,

“Y-Yeah, how do you-?” 

“He was at home depot, I had to help him get something from the top shelf. It was like a pot or something, I don't know. He was stammering and blushing and thanking me like non-stop. I looked at his trolley and he had some weird shit. There was a hose, manure, latex gloves, those tree scissor things, a spade and piping- so weird.” 

“Mikey, that’s like the stuff you use for gardening- how is that weird?” Gerard was making a ‘What the fuck man’ face while Mikey’s cheeks started going pink.

“Oh yeah.”

“Yeah.” Gerard was nodding at him like he was a toddler, eyes wide and slow movements. 

“Whatever, what are we having for diner?” 

-

The assailant struck the sobbing man across the face. He was in a different position than usual, the assailant didn't use this method a lot anymore. 

“Please! Sir! I’m so-sorry! I’m so so sorry! I completely forgot! Ple-e-ease, sir-“ Another strike against his face, this time the brass knuckle cracking the mans cheekbone, distorting his face. The assailant just looked down at the naked man, who was strapped down to a table next to the wall left to where he usually holds his victims. 

The man was, was, the assailants assistant, wanting a ‘thrill in my life, please take me under your wing! The assailant had scoffed at the 18 year old boy. But, he did manage to find where the infamous IMI lived, so maybe he’d give the boy a chance’. It was nice having an assistant, he was the one who would kidnap the girls, lure them in with his ‘charm’ where, although the assailant was good alone in a room with one person and his tools, take him to a public place and he’ll freak. 

Now he’d have to either get another assistant or do what he used to, wait until a girl was alone in the dark before pouncing and putting a chloroform soaked rag over their mouth. He really hated that, he thinks the fourth time he went out he didn't actually get to take any ladies home, as he was beaten in the alleyway he was waiting for. It was okay though, he just killed two of the guys girlfriends and the other one’s boyfriend, that was the first time he’d killed a boy. This would be his second.

He took the guys dick in his hand, Luuk gasped out, the contact making him blush. Frank just took one of his new pair of pruners (they were pink his favourite colour) and put Luuk’s dick between the two blades. He started screaming, begging “NO! No! Please! No!” But the assailant just cut the head off, looking at Luuk’s face as he did so. He then went a little lower, cutting part of his shaft off. He repeated this action until he reached the base of Luuk’s dick, cutting the little stub off to nothing. He smirked under his surgical mask. He then proceeded to cut Luuk’s balls off, stuffing them in his mouth. Luuk’s screamed turned into high pitched muffles. 

The assailant placed his pruners back on the tray, then gathered the pieces of meat, putting them on a plate, saving it for later. He then picked up his saw, inspecting it while Luuk cried and gagged on his own balls. The assailant placed the saw in the middle of Luuk’s thighs, pressing down hard before agonisingly slowly started to move it back and forth. Luuk’s muffle screams were like birds singing in the early morning for the assailant. Luuk was trying so hard not to choke on his balls, the pain starting to become top much for him to handle. 

By the time the assailant cut off Luuk’s leg, he was on the brink of falling into unconsciousness, which would lead to a quicker death. The assailant ‘tsk’ed, taking a shot out of a small box. He put the needle into Luuk’s neck, Luuk suddenly wide awake, the assailant having injected adrenaline into his blood stream. Luuk started heaving, panting, his head pounding. The assailant started working on the other leg, going excruciatingly slow. Once the second leg was off, the assailant did nothing to stop the blood from pouring heavily out of the stumps. Instead he grabbed his spade, stabbing Luuk in the middle of his chest, twisting and digging, trying to make a deep hole. 

Luuk gasped, his lungs and oesophagus being punctured. The assailant repeated the action, though this time tearing his intestines, moving them around and shoving all his organs in different directions. He was bleeding rapidly, all the internal damage showing on the outside. The assailant then picked up a leg and stuffed it into the gaping hole in Luuks’ chest, repeating with this other leg in his abdomen. 

Once satisfied with his work, Luuk taking his last breath, the assailant picking up the pieces of dick and stuffed Luuk’s balls and dick down his throat, whispering, “Eat dick, Homophobe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gore yay  
> not my best i'll admit but i'm feeling sick and idk i had to stop two times and be like 'no stomach, no'  
> Tell me what you think,  
> Second update of the night,  
> i'm really liking this story so like i'm probably gonna be writing all night and updating every time i make a new chapter so yeah there'll probably be more tonight
> 
> Mikey works at home depot idk where that came from
> 
> (i got the inspiration for the dick cutting and throat stuffing from how i feel towards a certain individual)


	4. I Could Have Lied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title by the one and only red hot chilli peppers (aka one of my fav bands ever)

“You two watched the news last night right?’ Ray nodded frantically but Bob just looked confused.

“Yeah, Yeah! There was another body found, two in one day!” Bob’s mouth hung open. He blinked a few times before coughing and closing his mouth.

“People are just dropping like flies.” Gerard and Ray nodded, turning to face the door when the small bell chimed. 

“Hey! Welcome back.” Gerard smiled widely as the small boy began to blush furiously. He bit his lip, taking small steps towards the counter, his hands intertwined and fumbling together. Today his pants weren’t as tight, baggy in fact, with holes for knees. He had a baggy jumper on, the word Misfits printed onto it. Gerard smiled wider at that, good looking and good taste in music. 

“Uh, hi.” He bit the inside of his cheeks, moving over to the glass display to look at the food. It was then that Gerard saw the marks he had on his neck, they looked like…hand marks? He kicked Ray’s legs behind him, Ray glaring up at him from his phone. Gerard put his hand to his neck and nodded over to the boy, who was looking down giving the perfect view on the bruises. Ray stared at it in shock, Bob looking over at the boy with confusion, wondering why Ray had his mouth so wide open. 

Bob bit his lip. The kid looked up at them and smiled softly, noticing their shocked expressions he subconsciously covered his neck with his hand, rubbing it softly. “Uh, yeah.” He walked up to the counter, his face red. “Can, can I get a black coffee and a spinach and feta quiche to stay in?” Gerard nodded, trying to focus his attention on the boys’ face and not his neck. 

“$10.20 please.” The boy nodded, easily taking his wallet out this time. He handed Gerard the money, blushing and looking away. He walked over to the same table he was at yesterday. He took his phone out, fiddling with it (deleting contaacctts) before looking up at Gerard who was still looking at him. He blushed and looked down as he met Gerards gaze before saying, “Sorry about the phone call yesterday,” Bob looked up from where he was taking the quiche to be heated up and Ray from his phone.

The boy blushed again, biting his lip before, “You see, my, roommate, he doesn't really like dogs and uh, she ran away and he had to uh chase her, and I’m really protective of Shirley so when he said if I didn't come and make her stop barking he’d, uh, let her go..? And uh, so that’s why I ran.” He bit his lip, shit, now he sounded like he had an abusive boyfriend, they saw the marks to, shit, way to go- 

“Hey man, it’s okay, you were the only customer anyway, and we don't mind the cussing so it’s all good, I hope your, dog, is okay.” Ray smiled at him and he managed a half smile. The young man thought the amount of hair on that dudes head was hilarious. 

The beeping of the microwave sounded through the cafe, the only sound apart from the t.v. The boy continued gnawing at his lip, taking his lip ring in his teeth. Gerard continued to admire the young boy from afar. He was so pretty, and his jaw bone was to die for, Gerard just wanted a sketch pad and pencil. 

Bob walked up to the boy, settling his coffee and quiche down, smiling at him before leaving, but not before the boy let out a small “Thank you.” 

-

The boy was day dreaming, staring lazily up at the sky through the window with a small smile on his face while he sipped his coffee. To the three other men he looked liked he was day dreaming about meeting the love of his life - or a really hot guy, either works - by the look on his face. He wasn't though, not at all. The real reason he had the marks was because now that Luuk was dead, he had to go out like previously mentioned. The bitch was a struggle, tried to choke him and kicked him in the stomach. He then of course punched her so hard she probably wouldn't wake until tomorrow night at the least. 

Even though he had gotten sort of hurt, he was happy. The bitch was beautiful, and if he wasn't gay and preferred having sex with strangers rather than cut them open and forcing them to eat themselves he would bang her. He would definitely bang counter dude. He didn't know his name as they didn't wear name tags. 

He thinks if he wasn't such a social retard and failed at practically everything he would be all suave and ask his name, and then if he wanted to go out. Also I don’t think he would want to date a serial killer. 

Back to the day dreaming, the boy was thinking about what he would do with her. He was thinking about trying out something new, something way more strange and awkward and definitely more bloody. 

He was thinking about how they would find Luuk, how the police would react, how she would react. He dragged the full body, no dismemberment - well, apart from the legs - and put his mutilated body in the front lawn of Mrs. O’Sutherlin. Mrs. O’Sutherlin was his senior year home room teacher, she hated the fact that he was gay and would always make fun of him in front of the class, humiliate him and degrade him, in fact make his grades worse then they were originally. 

He was brought out of his daydream by counter boy sitting down opposite him. 

“Hey.” Gerard smiled warmly at the boy, who in return blushed and bit his lip. “So, I see you like misfits?” 

The boy nodded and Gerard smirked, “Well, my band’s playing at The Flicker tomorrow night and I was wondering if you’d like to come?” The boy blushed, his face probably the colour of a tomato. He didn’t know what to do. Counter boy had a band? That’s so fucking cool but he had a gig? where there are a shit ton of people? Nu uh, no way is he goin, nope, no. 

“Don’t you need to ask my name first?” He smiled slyly at counterboy, “Maybe tell me yours?” He didn't know where that came from. 

Counter boy laughed, a sound that the boy could get used to, it was like hearing the screams of his victim, except not, because then it wouldn't be a laugh it’d be a scream but you get it. 

“I thought I missed something, I’m Gerard. What’s your name?” The boy smiled and giggled a little, putting his hand up to his mouth. 

“I’m Frank.” He smiled and Gerard smiled widely. 

“Nice to meet you Frank.” He put his hand out for Frank to shake, the younger boy taking it and shaking. 

“Nice to meet you too. Now, what was that about a gig?” Frank smiled a little at Gerard, peering at him through his eyelashes. 

“Well, me and my band have a gig at The Flicker, so if you’d like to come, I could have your number and text you the detail?” Frank blushed, biting his bottom lip before nodding, taking his phone out of his pocket. 

Gerard smiled widely, taking his from his back pocket. They exchanged numbers before Frank decided to leave, promising to come over tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stuff's gonna go down soon  
> Tell me what you think,  
> I feel like I'm rushing the whole meeting thing but I don't really care anymore i have the whole story plotted out in my mind and I wanna get to the good parts soon.   
> So brace yourself, 
> 
> I kinda feel like these chapters are like one big intro idk   
> also i can't write anymore tonight I'm gonna fucking pass out, i overestimated my being able to stay awake-ness.


	5. Smoke Rings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title by frnkiero and the celebration <3
> 
> vomit warning (i feel like i need to put that in cos one of my friends loves gore but she has emetophobia so yeah)

The girl starts to stir, the smoke in the room waking her. The assailant stands a few metres away from the blonde, his usual glove clad hand holding an unfiltered camel. The girl squints her eyes and turns her head away, the assailant moving to the door and dimming the blinding lights. 

He holds his mask down while he inhales the cigarette, kneeling down to and blowing smoke rings in the girls face. She coughs at cringes at the smell, trying to turn her head away even more. He brings the fag to the girls forehead, pressing down. She screams as he keeps it there for a minute, taking it away when it stops smoking. He drops it onto the floor, next to her head and steps down on it. He walks over to the table Luuk was on, picking up the bag of manure, opening it and pouring half of its contents into a bowl. He puts the bowl onto the second shelf of his tray, dragging it behind him as he walks towards the upside down girl. She’s gasping, tears running up her head and falling onto the floor. She tries to move, her wrists strapped to the floor, her ankles tied together. 

He stares at her while she screams, not having noticed the sharp spikes on the inside of her leather bonds, the metal already planted deep in her ankles. She moves, they move. Blood is trailing down her legs from the bonds, her breasts hanging unattractively. She cries out, wondering what she ever did to deserve this. 

“Please! Please let me go! I’ll do anything! Please!” The assailant is getting sick of hearing the girl’s pleads. He thinks about getting a gag while he turns around. He picks up a pair of pliers, disappearing into the dark before returning with a large pillow. He sets it down next to her hand, sitting down and smiling at her. She stares at him with horror, sobs wracking through her chest. He takes her hand, twisting it 180 and breaking her wrist. He looks at her while she screams out it pain, watching her throat as she tries to keep the bile down. She turns away from her broken wrist, not wanting to look at the mutilated arm.

With her hand in his, he brings the pliers to her thumb nail, long and painted pink with diamantes stuck in the middle. He looks at her, putting on a gay lisp while he says, “What nice nails you have.” Before ripping the nail from her finger. She screams out, the assailant turning back to her hand with a blank face, ripping out her index fingernail. She screams in agony, her middle fingernail going, then her ring fingernail. She gasps, her fingers bleeding profusely. Her screams are broken, her throat aching. 

He pulls at the her pinky nail, the nail breaking in half. He ‘tsk’s, standing up and taking a pair of seeing scissors. Her sits down, putting her pinky in between the blades before cutting. She screams out, closing her eyes as the stub starts to bleed. He moves over to her left hand, sitting down and leaning over to her face. He grips her jaw, pulling her head so she faces him. She’s gasping, mascara stained tears running down her forehead, the burn prominent against her makeup. He opens her mouth, putting the finger in her mouth. Before she can spit it out he holds the scissors to her eye, “Finger or eye, your choice. Eat it.” She sobs, snot starting to trail along her cheeks. 

She starts moving her jaw, slowly biting down on her finger. She’s shaking violently while she tries not to vomit. He pats her jaw, moving back to her hand. He glances at her while he twists her wrist again. She spasms, a muffled scream coming through her nose. He grasps her thumb nail with the pliers, pulling. 

It’s when he gets to her ring finger that she vomits. Stomach acid pouring out her mouth and nose, momentarily choking her while the liquid falls down her face. He stares at her in disgust, bits of finger obvious in the white and yellow puddle. She cries and screams out while he puts her thumb in the pliers, pulling and pulling and pulling until it finally tears from its sockets. He sticks her thumb into her right eye, digging it in while she screams. He stands up, careful not to step in her vomit.

He steps down on her right hand, hearing the satisfying cracks of bone breaking, she screams, tears falling rapidly from her eyes, blood and vomit mixing in with the salty liquid. He stomps over to the left wall, grabbing the hose and turning the water on. He walks over to her, putting the spray on full blast while he makes the vomit move towards the circle drains lining the floor. He then starts spraying her face, hair getting soaked while she tries to turn away from the water. He makes sure to hold it directly to her eye and then into her nose, filling the back of her throat up with water. She chokes while dying to spit out the water. He walks back over to the tap, turning it off and placing the hose back onto its rack.

The assailant steps onto her left hand when he walks back over. She screams, her face red and blotched from the pressure of the water. He turns to his tray, picking up his needle point knife. He places the blade on her abdomen, harshly pulling down and leaving a ragged cut. It starts bleeding heavily straight away, the assailant pushing his hands into the cut and pulling her skin open while she screams and ear piercing scream. He harshly pulls her intestines out, then her kidneys and gallbladder, continuing to just tears her insides out. She’s not making any sounds, her mouth hung open as blood pours out. He knows she’s alive though, her heart is beating even if its hardly there. 

He grips onto the body of her ribs, her organs splattered on the floor. He holds onto her lower spine while he pulls at the body, breaking it and letting the bone fall from his hands. He holds onto her lungs, pulling down and out of the gaping hole in her stomach. Watching as her eyes roll back and her heart slowly stop beating he grabs onto the organ, pulling it out and stuffing it into the womans mouth. 

The assailant steps back, looking at the gutted body panting. He turns to his tray, his breathing heavy, and takes the bowl of manure out. He sets it on the floor, next to the pile of organs and leaving the lungs picks them up, placing them in the bowl. He starts to mix them around in the fertiliser, wrinkling his nose up in disgust as his nose finally pays attention to the smell. 

The assailant sets the bowl back onto the tray, dragging it over to the table. He walks over to the switch board, turning all the lights on before returning to the body. He unstraps her ankles, stepping back as he watches the body fall and her shoulders dislocating. He then kneels down in the puddle of blood, unstrapping the wrist bonds, repeating with her right hand. He then pulls her body up, dragging it over to the table before lifting it up and leaning it on the table, moving to her legs and lifting them up. 

He lays her out, taking his gloves off and putting them in the bin before putting on another pair. He takes out a first aid kit before heading back over to the dead body. He gets a handful of the manure organ mixture and places it in her chest cavity, placing more and more in until there’s none left in the bowl. He walks back over to where her body was previously hanging, picking his her lungs before stuffing them into her stomach. He closes the hole, opening the kit and starts to stitch the skin back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gore, glorious gorree  
> Tell me what you think,   
> i quite enjoy writing this story so i hope you guys like it


	6. Kick it Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from kiss

Okay Frank can’t handle this. 

After he disposed the body (hanging from a tree at the local park) Gerard texted him the details for his gig so now here he is, in a club with a fuck ton of people.

When Frank pulled up outside the club he thought it looked small, a bit dingy and not really somewhere Frank would normally go and - not trying to be rude to Gerard’s band but that there wasn't a lot of people. He was wrong. He walked up to the big burly security guard who looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Frank started to stutter and the guy smirked, “You Frank?” He asked, to which Frank nodded. The burly guy stepped aside, opening up a door that read ‘Back Entrance’ and that was when Frank started to worry. It explained why it looked dingy though, as it was the back but having that quiet walk through multiple hallways didn't prepare Frank for the amount of people in front of the stage. 

He walked through a door, the loud chatter and laughter and just incoherent noise starting to make Frank even more worried. He smiled shyly at a guard who nodded at him, turned around the corner and through another door and BAM! Not even two steps out of the door and he was being thrown around by people. Some guy pushed him and he landed face first into a girls breasts. He looked up at her, expecting a slap or screech but instead she just smiled at him, dragging him even more into the crowd and further away from the less crowed bar. He decided he liked her, and that he would try and get her phone number. Better ‘making friends’ with her then trying to kidnap her. Plus, she would have more friends that he could get the number of and then he wouldn't have to go out and get girls for a while and then he was smiling widely at the her.

She was smiling at him too, starting to lean down and his smile faltered, placing his hands on her shoulders. “Uh, I’m supposed to be, meeting friends, so can I uh, just get your phone number?” She blinked at him a couple of times before nodding and taking her phone out, Frank doing the same. He got her number and promised to call before taking a deep breath and heading back towards the bar. 

He ordered a coke from the bartender, not wanting any alcohol, and now here he was, sitting down at the bar facing the stage and having a minor panic attack at how many people where in the room. Frank couldn't remember the last time he was in a room with this many people. It was starting to get hot, and Gerard’s band hadn't even started playing yet. He was just about to text Gerard when he saw him up on the stage, along with the two other guys from his work and that guy from Home Depot. They were moving around the stage, getting all the equipment ready. 

Unlike how some people would move to the stage, which almost all the people sat at the bar did, Frank stayed put, preferring to be away from all the sweaty bodies. He could handle other peoples blood on his hands but if a drop of sweat touched him he would fucking spaz. He brings his drink up to his mouth as his knee starts bouncing up and down, taking small sips and looking around nervously. He looks like he doesn't belong at the club, skinny jeans and a baggy jumper on while everyone else’s done they hair, makeup and put on nice clothes. It’s this standing out, literally, from the crowd that makes Gerard see him. 

His eyes are scanning the crowd, lip between his teeth as the more he looks the more he starts to feel disappointed until he glances over at the bar and see’s Frank siting there. He smiles widely and continues to get ready. 

Mikey passes Gerard, walking onto the left side of the stage, and smiles knowingly at him. Gerard blushes but picks up the mic, looking over at the crowd and smirking. “We’re My Chemical Romance and this is Headfirst for Halos.” 

 

It’s halfway through the show and Frank is pretty fucking impressed. He hasn't joined the crowd, he’s pretty happy with watching Gerard from afar. It’s also when the girl Frank fell into bursts from the crowd and walks towards him, a smirk on her face. 

“I thought you said you had company?” Frank looks at her in confusion before he starts blushing.

“Oh, um. I-uh-” She laughs at him, moving closer and cocking her hip out. She bites her lip, placing her hand on his shoulder and looks him up and down. Frank’s about to say that his company’s on stage but she beats him.

“So, as you’re all alone, wanna come to my place?” She winks at him, Frank looking over at Gerard who’s eyes are closed. He continues to look at Gerard and hesitates, biting his lip before thinking ‘Fuck it, this is quicker’ and turns back to the girl.

“How about mine?” She smiles at him and nods, stepping back as Frank stands back. They start walking to the back entrance, having to go through the crowd. 

“Why’re we going this way?” The girl looks at Frank with pouting lips, fluttering her eyelashes. She smiles, “Oh, and I’m Kayla.” 

“My car’s at the back, and I’m Frank.” Frank continues to push through the crowd, not caring about all the people and just happy that he gets to torture two girls in one night. They come to the door and Frank opens it, not daring to look at the security guard who just looks at him in confusion, not escorting him out. Frank and Kayla continue heading through the maze of hallways until they reach the back entrance door, Frank opening it and momentarily scaring the guard. He too looks at Frank an the girl in confusion before shrugging it off. 

Frank leads the girl to his car, opening the passenger door for her before opening the back door. 

“What are you doing, Frankie?” He smiles up at her from kneeling on the back seat.

“Just gotta get something.” She giggles, turning to face the front and closes her door, buckling her seat belt. She makes a confused face.

“What’s that smell-Mmm!” Her eyes widen as her mouth is covered by a cloth, inhaling chloroform, not realising what it is until she blacks out. Frank pats her head, stepping out of the back and looking over at the guard who it too preoccupied on his phone to notice what happened. He walks around the car, opening the car door and stepping in. 

He just didn't realise that his actions in the club where being watched by a confused and saddened Gerard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk  
> Tell me what you think,  
> i'm kinda bad at the getting to know each other bits so please bare with me <3


	7. Quicksand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from david bowie

Frank’s getting Kayla’s body into his house when his phone buzzes. He continues to drag her limp body through his house and into the basement, ending up just pushing her down the stairs while he takes his phone out, reaching around the wall and turning the lights on. It’s Gerard, Frank kinda expected that.

‘Where’d ya go? :(‘ Frank bites his lip. Looking around his basement before typing out,

‘Sorry, had some business to do’ He intently regrets it when he receives back,

‘With a girl?’ Frank bits his lip harder, kicking the girls stomach, moving her slowly over to the table. 

‘Yeah’ He sets his phone down on his tray, bending down to lift the girl up. He pushes her onto the table face first, moving her around so she’s slumped backwards on his chest. He starts to lift her shirt up, shaking his head when her hair gets in his face, when his phone buzzes again. He finishes off removing her top, throwing it on the floor before starting to remove her bra. He throws that on the floor before moving her body so she’s lying on her back. 

He starts to take her shoes and socks off when his phone buzzes again. He sighs and starts working on her shorts, practically tearing the fabric off before slipping her out of her panties. He picks up the pile of clothes and put them in a bin, along with all the other girls (and guy) clothes he’s had over this week. 

He walks back over to his phone, ’I was under the impression that me asking you to the gig was me asking you out on a date’. Frank blushes, his cheeks heating up fast as he blinks fast, re-reading the message. ‘Well it doesn't matter, did you at least enjoy the show?’ He’s just about to type back, biting his lip hard when the device in his hands buzzes again. ‘Well what you saw of it’. 

Frank feels like shit now, utter shit. 

‘You were asking me out on a date?’ 

‘I thought that was obvious’

‘M sorry, I didn’t realise’ Frank bits his lip so hard he can feel the skin breaking between his teeth and blood trickle down his chin. ‘But i did enjoy the show, you guys are awesome! And the bass player, I know him’ Frank tried to lighten the mood, kinda failing but he didn't care. 

‘Yeah’. Frank could feel a permanent worry line currently be carved into his forehead. ‘And the bass player is my brother, he told me about you, you were the guy who stuttered and mumbled and was weird and needed help getting like a pot or something from the top shelf, cos youre so fucking short’ 

Okay that was mean. ‘Well I’m sorry I’m not good with people, and that I’m short, and that I’m a social retard that can’t tell if something means something without a person telling me it means something’. He frowned, placing his phone down and walking over to a cabinet and taking out a blind fold. He walked back over to Kayla, tying the fabric around her eyes and starting to tighten the straps, making sure her wrists and ankles are bound down. He ignore the buzz of his phone, walking over to a glass cabinet and taking some of his tools out, carrying them over to his tray where he places them in order smallest to largest. 

He finally turns his phone back on, ‘I’m sorry, that was mean’. He sighs, closing his eyes, ‘How about we forget tonight as a date’. He bites his lip, a blush forming on his cheeks, ‘I’m not working Sunday, would you like to come to the films with me, as on a date?’ He’s about to reply when his phone buzzes, again interrupting him, ‘Oh wait, I probably shouldn't be asking you out when youre with a girl…’

‘It really isn't what you think, and i’d love to go out with you’. He smiles flicking his tongue over his lip as the device in his hands shakes. 

‘Pick you up at 12? and what are you doing? if you dont mind me asking’. Frank smiles before looking over at Kayla.

‘Sounds like a plan, and we’re just watching a movie’. Frank places his phone back onto the tray, next to his needle knife, and walks over to the metal cupboard in the corner. He opens it up, taking out a surgical mask and putting it around his neck. He takes out a clean pair of scrubs before striping down to his underwear. He puts his scrubs on before leaning down to slip his foot back into his converse. 

His phone buzzes as he walks over to the switchboard, turning off the the lights, leaving the ones directly above the table and turning the brightness up. He walks up to his hallway, walking towards the kitchen, ‘what movie are you watching?’ Then, ‘sorry you're watching a movie i should probably stop’. He giggles, typing out,

‘Just batman’ He lays the device onto his kitchen table, walking over to the fridge and opening the door. He takes out the bottle of water he has in there and walks back over to his phone.

‘batman? i fucking love batman!’ He giggles as he undoes that cap on the water bottle, lifting it up to his lips and taking a swig of it.

He walks back down the into the basement, dragging the chair to in the shadows, sitting down. 

‘i got to go now, the guys are yelling at me and i dont wann interrupt you anymore, so speak to you soon, night x’. Frank smiles, 

‘see you gee, night x’. He places the phone down next to the chair leg and makes a mental note not to forget it. Now all he has to do is wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's shorter than normal...  
> Tell me what you think,  
> gore in the next chapter - i think i'm gonna do like, gore, normal, gore, normal ect.
> 
> oh and in this story Frank doesn't have any tattoos


	8. Feel the Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from dinosaur jr.

Kayla starts to stir, ‘hmm’ing while she moves around. She bites her lip, “Frankie?” Frank looks up from the book he was reading, after an hour of Kayla not waking up Frank decided to go and get the book he was currently reading from his bedroom. She giggles as he puts his book down, walking over to her. 

“Why’d you drug me babe? You into some kinky shit?” She giggles as Frank picks up a surgical knife. Looking down at her with a blank face.

“Mmm, something like that.” He lifts the mask up to cover his mouth, stepping closer to her. He brings the knife to her thigh, pressing down but not dragging across her skin. She moans, squeezing her legs together. He looks at her in confusion, then back to the blade where a beed of blood has started to form, breaking and slipping down her skin. 

“Oh Frankie, that feels so good.” Of course Frank has to get a girl with a pain kink. He’s had two girls who’ve fainted once they saw even a speck of blood, a girl who giggled when he touched her, three girls who vomited like crazy and six who begged to be let go even when his hands where inside them (not sexual, you get what I’m mean), causing damage that only lead to death, but never has he had one with a pain kink. 

He sighs loudly, to which Kayla looks confused at. “What’s up babe?” She can hear him moving around, making her bit her lip. 

“I’m not gonna have sex with you,” She frowns, confusion ridden all over her face.

“What? But then what’s all this- hahh!” She gasps out, half scream half choke. Frank continues to drag his wharncliffe down her thigh, ripping and tearing at her skin, slicing her muscle. Blood rapidly falls from her leg, trailing down the table on off into a drain. He pulls away, putting the tip on s the corner of her knee, pushing in so the knife lodges in between her tibia and and patella. She screams out, the blindfold forming wet patches as she cries.

“I’m gonna kill you.” She sobs out, he whole body shaking, her leg spasming. He twists the knife around, pulling up until it breaks through the skin, the skin open and her bone showing. He steps to his right, placing his wharncliffe down on the tray, replacing it with his carving knife.

He looks her over, he needs to be quick. Her whole body is shaking and her breath is shallow, her thigh draining her. He places the blade of the knife on her upper arm, vertical from the ground. Kayla moans shakily, gasping as she starts to feel faint. He presses in, then pulls the blade along her skin, stopping when he gets to her strapped down elbow. 

She screams, shaking more violently as Frank repeats the action, tearing away the muscle and tendons, breaking her nerves and causing her to whole body to spasm. He continues until her there’s only bone, her lower arm not moving, not even twitching. She’s sobbing violently while Frank once again replaces his carving knife with an axe. 

He lifts the axe up, over his head and the brings it down on her stomach, going through the skin, into her stomach and stoping as it reaches her spin. She stops shaking as violently, an ear piercing scream coming from her mouth as he lifts the axe up and brings it down on her stomach again. Her chin is up, whole throat exposed as blood starts trailing down her neck. 

He moves the axe’s direction to her leg, bringing it down and down and down until her whole left leg is a pile of bone, flesh and blood. He hears he gasping, her body just twitching as she starts to loose consciousness. 

Frank lifts the axe over his head once more and brings it down on her chest, crushing her rib cage and splitting her lung. She stops moving as Frank continues to make her chest into a mush. He looks over at her head, bringing the axe down one last time, leaving a gaping hole in her throat. 

Frank drops the axe to the floor, walking over to the chair and sitting down with a loud thump in the quiet room. He’s panting from exerting so much energy, head hanging low between his legs as he starts to catch his breath.

He’s never usually that violent, one part of him was saying it was because he doesn't want to be the one recognised for killing Kayla, and that if Gerard watches the news, he’ll think that he’s the IMI killer (even though he is) and then another part is saying because that conversation with Gerard could have gone completely different, and he wouldn't blame his urges, because his want to kill someone, and finding the easiest way to do so, is like telling someone they can never watch their favourite movie again, or that they can’t listen to their favourite bad again, so he’d blame it on Kayla, and so he did what he would have done anyway, with the mindset that she actually did ruin Gerard and his relationship. 

 

He sighs heavily, sitting up straight and then standing, walking over to her mutilated body and unstrapping the mess. He goes over to his cabinets, opening one up and grabbing a garbage bag. He sand next to what’s left of Kayla, starting to place bits and stuff bits of her body into the bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably the shittiest chapter i've done  
> Tell me what you think,  
> but i'm feeling pretty shitty so i have that excuse  
> and sorry it's so short.


	9. I Touch Myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from divinyls

Gerard won’t admit he’s nervous. After the whole misunderstanding he’s decided to put that whole night behind, try and forget, but it doesn't stop him from feeling bad. 

Watching a movie? That’s like the lamest excuse ever. 

Even though Gerard though Frank wouldn't be the type of person to have a one night stand after the phone call in the cafe Gerard doesn't really know what to expect.

He’s trying to figure out if he should wear the skinny grey jeans or the black skinny skinny jeans when Mikey walks into the room. 

“What the fuck Mikey! I’m naked!” Mikey just continues to walk into the room, sitting down on Gerard’s bed.

“You’re not naked.”

“I could have been!” Mikey just shakes his head, a small smile on his face as he lays back, spreading his arms out. 

“Whatever, I just wanted to see how you were.” Gerard mumbles something incoherent and Mikey laughs, sitting up again. “They found another body y’know.”

Gerard looks up at Mikey from trying to put on his black skinny skinny jeans. He frowns, “Yeah?”

Mikey nods, leaning on his hands, “They found her body in a garbage bag, said it was probably some copycat IMI killer.” 

Gerard looks down, tugging at his pants until they sit on his hips. 

“Did they say what her name was?”

Mikey nods, “Yeah, Kayla Quinn or something.” Gerard nods, walking over to his closet to get a top. 

“What movie are you guys gonna see?” Mikey tilts his head as Gerard turns around, Dawn of the Dead shirt in hand. 

“They’re having a special playing of Friday the 13th, so we’re gonna see that.” Gerard smiles brightly at Mikey, who smiles back.

“And you’re not sad slash mad at how Frank left you?” Gerard shakes his head, closing his eyes and putting the shirt on.

“It’s behind us, we sorted it out.” Mikey nods, Gerard walking over to his underwear draw, taking out a pair of socks and putting them on. 

“Very mature of you Gee, man, they grow up so fast.” Mikey rubs his thumb under his eyes as Gerard scowls at him. 

-

Gerard pulls up outside of Franks house and all he can think is fucking wow. It’s much larger than Gerard and Mikey’s house, in fact it make their house look tiny. 

The two story house towers over the other houses on the street, large tree’s hiding most of the building from view. 

He gets out of the car, slowly walking up the driveway, his eyes widening at the sight of the house. He walks up to the front door, a large piece of mahogany with a lion knocker in the centre. 

He reaches out for the knocker, grabbing onto it and hitting it against the wood. It’s a few second later when he hears footsteps running to the door. 

It opens to a flustered Frank, his hair askew and panting. 

“Sorry! I slept in, come in, I’ll just be a second.” Gerard stands there stunned as Frank proceeds to run back down the hall and up the stairs. He’s stepping into the house when he hears Franks voice echo through the house, “Don’t go in the basement!” 

Gerard makes a confused face but shrugs it off, wondering into the house and turning into the first room on his right, which is the living room. He walks in, not stopping until he sits down on the large fainting couch. 

The room’s huge, probably taking up half of the house. It’s quite tidy, books stacked in a shelf in the corner of the room, t.v. atop a large fireplace. There’s a couch facing the t.v., the fainting couch up against the large window directly in front of the door, a coffee table in the middle of the room. Behind the couch is a large table, a glass case that reaches both sides of the room full of china sat against the wall. A vase full of flowers sit on a crochet clothe in the middle of the table, eight chairs surrounding it. 

He’s about to go and see what books Frank has when said person walks into the room, breath heavy. He licks his lip and blushes, taking a deep breath. Gerard stands up smiling, “Ready to go?” Frank looks up at Gerard through his eyelashes, nodding. 

Gerard smiles and walks out of the room, Frank trailing behind him. The walk out of the house, Frank locking the door behind them. 

“Quite impressive house you got.” Frank giggles a little, making Gerard look down at him as he stuffs his hands into his pockets. 

“Yeah, it’s my childhood home.” Gerard continues to look down at Frank while he plays with his lip ring, looking at his feet. “Never moved. My parents passed away and I kept the house.” He shrugs and Gerard frowns.

“I’m sorry.” Frank laughs, looking up at Gerard with a small smile.

“Why? My parents? They weren't the best of people, so don’t feel sad.” Gerard nods, turning to unlock the car when he realises something. 

“You said you had a roommate?” Frank starts blushing, eyes going wide a little as he bites down on his lip. 

“Yeah, he moved out after the phone call, said he found an apartment somewhere else. He just took all his stuff and left.” It’s not all a lie, after Luuk became his ‘assistant’ he practically lived in the guest room. 

“Oh, and what about you're dog? Shirley?” Frank sighed, Gerard bit his lip. Frank looks up at him, mouth quirked to the side. 

“It’s typical, my roommate said he hated her, but took her with him anyway. But technically she wasn't even our dog, a stray that I found one night.” Frank thinks he should go to acting school. 

Gerard nods sympathetically. “Yeah, I had a hamster that my dad hated, but when he left he took it. It confused the shit out of me.” Frank bites his lip. 

“Your dad left?” Gerard sighs, opening the door for Frank and walking around the other side, opening his and getting in the car. Frank’s seated and closing the door when Gerard sits down, both of them buckling up before Gerard starts the car, pulling away from Franks house and driving down the road. 

“When I was 12 and Mikey was 9 my parents started fighting, it was small at first but by the time of my 13th birthday they were fighting constantly. By the time I was 14 things had started to get physical and they got a divorce just before my 15th birthday. It was okay I guess, my dad wasn't very nice before they started fighting. And Mikey and I are over it.” Frank nods, Gerard turning on the radio, smiling softly at Frank who smiles back.

-

They’re standing in line to pay for their food and drinks when Gerard reaches out and grabs Franks hand, making him blush and look down at their intertwined fingers, then at Gerard who’s smiling sweetly down at him. 

Gerard steps up to the counter, placing their popcorn and drinks down. The girl smiles up at him, fluttering her eyelashes when he smiles back. Frank bites his lip, swallowing hard. The girl’s running the items through the cash register, pushing her chest out. 

Gerard turns down to Frank, lifting their intertwined hands up to his mouth where he lightly kisses Frank’s knuckles, making him giggle and blush. The girl stares at them, coughing loudly.    
“10.40 please.” Gerard smiles at Frank, taking his wallet out and giving the girl the money. She takes it from him and huffs. “Have a nice, date.” Gerard smiles crookedly at Frank, which just makes him blush more, and takes his drink in his hand and puts the popcorn between his arm and chest leaving Frank to pick his own drink up.

He smiles shyly at the girl who rolls her eyes. “Thanks.” 

-

By the time the movie’s over Frank is pretty exhausted. He didn't get a lot of sleep last night, he was having a bit of a mental breakdown. 

He rests his head on Gerard’s shoulder when they walk out of the film, throwing their rubbish in the bin on the way out. Gerard giggles lightly, resting his head on Franks for a brief moment before asking, “Tired?”

Frank nods, his eyes closing as they walk through the main reception and out into the car park. Gerard ‘hmm’s, guiding Frank over to the car, opening his door and letting Frank sit down before walking over to the drivers side and getting in. 

“You wanna eat out or go to your house? Do you have any food at your house? I’m fucking starving.” Frank giggles as Gerard starts the car. 

“We ate in the cinema like, 10 minutes ago, but let’s go to my house. I have food.” Gerard nods and smiles at Frank who smiles crookedly back at him. He turns the radio and Gerard pulls out, driving through the carpark until they reach the main road, where he turns right and heads back to Franks.

 

“You don’t have fucking food.” Frank giggles, watching from the kitchen counter as Gerard proceeds to raid his fridge. 

“What are you talking about? There’s food in there, somewhere.” Gerard mumbles something incoherent and Frank laughs, watching as Gerard shuts the fridge and walks over to the large pantry. 

“You don’t even have any food in here, how the fuck do you live?” Gerard sounds legitimately angry, which makes Frank laughs more, which makes Gerard turn around and glare at Frank 

“Two minute noodles isn't food?” Gerard shakes his head, bending down to look deeper in the pantry. 

“Two minute noodles isn't food.” Frank shakes his head, biting his lip as Gerard’s ass comes into view. Gerard stands up, grumbling and picking up two packets of two minute noodles. 

“This is ridiculous, you can’t live off two minute noodles.” He shakes his head, opening the packets while Frank gets up to get two bowls. 

“I have the occasionally microwave ramen, and sometimes I order pizza.” Gerard stares at Frank, who’s getting two forks out.

“I don’t know how you’re alive.” Frank laughs, taking his packet from Gerard and putting next to his bowl, walking over to the kettle and filling it up with water, placing it back down on its coaster for it to heat up.

“Sit down.” Gerard walks around the counter, sitting down on one of the stools while Frank gets two mugs out. 

“Coffee?” Gerard smiles at Frank widely, nodding.

“Please.” Frank smiles, taking a spoonful of coffee and putting it in his mug. He looks up at Gerard with a questioning glance, “Black, please.” Frank nods, putting a spoonful of coffee into Gerard’s mug. 

The kettle clicks and Frank walks over to it, first pouring the water into each of their noodles and then in their mugs, returning the kettle to its coaster. 

-

Gerard’s outside, facing Frank who’s standing in the doorway. 

Once they finished their food Frank gave Gerard a quick tour of the house - “Kitchen, Living room, Study, Spare room, Bedroom, Guest bedroom, Bathroom, Basement, don’t go into the basement, Garden and Garden room” - then they went back into the living room and decided to watch Dawn of the Dead.

It was now around 4 and Gerard had promised Mikey to be back by 4.30, as Sunday was when the shitty movies were on, and Mikey and Gerard had a tradition that couldn't be broken.

Frank leant against the doorframe, biting his bottom lip as Gerard stepped forward to him. 

“I had a great time, Frankie.” Frank looked up at Gerard through his eyelashes, blushing as Gerard smiled softly down at him, leaning down a little. 

Franks eyes flicker down to Gerard’s lips, “Me too.” He whispers, leaning up a little. Their lips brush and Frank blushes more, closing his eyes as Gerard presses down. It’s a simple kiss, no tongue or biting, hardly any movement at all, just their lips pressed together short and sweet. 

Gerard pulls back, smiling at Frank while a small blush appears on his cheeks. Frank goes back to biting his lip as Gerard starts walking backwards, “I’ll see you later, Frankie.” Frank nods, his cheeks flushed and hot as Gerard waves a little and turns around, walking to his car. 

Frank watches until Gerard’s out of sight and down the road. He closes the door, leaning back against it as he sighs, biting his lip and smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aw they kissed <3  
> Tell me what you think,  
> My updates might start to be longer but don't worry c:


	10. How Can I Keep From Singing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title by enya

“NO! Stop!” A girl sobs loudly, her arms a mess of blood, bone and flesh beside her. Frank’s placing the second arm on his tray when he hears his phone ring from the chair. He sighs, biting his lip. He decides to ignore it as the girl continues to cry, her cheeks stained with tears. She’s very petite, a little shorter then Frank. 

He picks up his axe, placing it on her ankle before lifting it over her head and cutting her foot off. She screams out, thrashing around while Frank slowly makes his way up her leg. Despite being usually emotionless while torturing someone there’s a smile under his mask. 

Gerard and him have been going out for two months now. In that time Frank’s killed 16 more girls, having to be more careful as Gerard’s with him most of the time. He knows that Gerard is beginning to get suspicious of him, Frank reminding him not to go down in the basement. He knows he should stop telling him, he knows Gerard wont go down but he just can’t help himself, and now he’s worried Gerard’s curiosity will make him want to go down there.

He sakes his head, finishing off turning her leg into a pile of red and white, moving around to repeat the action on her other leg. The girl’s screaming and crying, begging and shaking and Frank just can’t get last night out of his head. His smile widens as she starts panting, blood from her wounds forming puddles and trailing down the table and into the drains.

Once he’s finished with her other leg he puts the axe down, picking up his utility knife and cutting her stomach open. She sobs out, gasping as she becomes faint from the shock and blood loss. He opens her stomach up, grabbing onto her intestines and pulling them out. Her breath hitches as blood comes up her throat, sobs wracking through what’s left of her body. He pulls all her organs out, stuffing her kidney into her mouth and down her throat. 

He knows she’s dead know, and he wishes she was still alive when he starts filling her chest cavity with her arms. He fills her whole chest up, bits of her leg in her abdomen but leaving enough space for him to squeeze her organs back in. Happy with his work he steps back, walking over to the cabinet and getting the first aid kit out. 

He walks back over to her body, taking the stitches out of the kit before cutting some of her hair off and placing it on top of the pile of organs and limbs. He starts to stitch her back up, pushing down on her so everything fits. Once he finishes on her stomach he steps up to her head, pushing her kidney down what’s left of her throat with his fingers.

He starts to stitch up her mouth, occasionally wiping away blood. He dusts his hands together, smiling down at the body. He puts the kit away, trying not to get too much blood on everything. While putting the kit away he takes out a garbage bag, bringing it over to her body. 

He opens it, laying it down on the table where her legs used to be and slowly moves it up, lifting her butt, back, shoulders and head up when needed until she’s fully in the maxi bag. He ties it up, patting her body before he brings his tray over to the sink, starting to wash his instruments. 

He peels his scrubs off, placing them into a washing bin so he can wash them later. He starts to put his clothes back on, sighing as he starts to feel tired. 

The one thing he hated about all the killing was the cleanup. He’s put her body by his car in the garage, getting there through the back door that leads into the garage, hosed all the blood down the drain, put all his tools away and then finally got changed. 

He walks up the stairs not forgetting his phone and into the hallway, where he proceeds to trudge up the stairs and into his bedroom. He closes the door behind him, sitting down on his bed to take his shoes off. He doesn't know why he even bothered to put his clothes on, and now he’s stuck with having to take his clothes back off again. He sighs and blames it on his tiredness. 

Once he’s undressed again he climbs into his bed and under the covers, phone in hand. Getting comfortable he turns his phone on, first seeing the missed call from Gee. He then see’s the text message. He smiles.

‘I tried calling you obviously you can see that but anyway i just wanted to say goodnight and sleep well x’

Frank bites his lip, a blush forming on his cheeks. 

‘goodnight gee xo’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> filler type thing idk  
> Tell me what you think,  
> things start happening next chapter...


	11. Mixed Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title by the rolling stones

Gerard decides he wants to go shopping.

It’s not really that unusual, everyone goes shopping, but when he tells Mikey where he’s going Mikey kinda spits his cereal out and across the table.

“Ew Mikey, that’s so gross. Why are you eating cereal at 3 in the afternoon anyway?” But Mikey isn't paying attention to it, he’s only looking at Gerard with wide shocked eyes. 

“You. Going shopping? For what? And because I can. ” Gerard rolls his eyes, putting his hand on his hip while he closes his eyes. 

“It’s getting close to summer, I don’t to die from wearing black hoodies, I want to die from wearing black t-shirts.” Mikey makes an ‘ahh’ face but shakes his head.

“But still, you? Shopping? Where’s my brother?” Gerard sighs heavily, it’s not that uncommon for Gerard to go shopping, Mikey’s just over exaggerating.

“You’re over exaggerating.” Mikey sighs and shakes his head, going back to eating his cereal.

“Oh and clean that up Mikey, it’s disgusting.” Mikey makes an incoherent noise and continues eating. 

“Are you gonna join me or are you going to laze around doing nothing?” Mikey mumbles something and stands up, placing his bowl in the sink before getting a wash clothe and cleaning the mess up. 

-

By the time Gerard and Mikey make it to the shopping centre he’s suddenly remembering why he doenst go shopping.

The place is fucking packed. 

They step inside and they’re hit with unnatural coldness, making Gerard shiver and start to get goosebumps. It’s not even that cold outside.

“Why’s it so fucking cold?” Mikey starts to rubs his arms and Gerard makes a noise.

“I don’t know, but it’s unnatural, Jesus.” Mikey nods and they start walking down one of the halls. 

When they finally reach DJ’s, where Gerard knows they have just plain fucking black t-shirts, they've walked past three screaming slash crying children, two runaway kids, four groups of teens who are just eating each others face, one woman who started screaming obscenities at a worker t a coffee shop and two creepers who looked like they came out of Wolf Creek. 

“I wanna go home.” Gerard whines. Mikey just rolls his eyes and shoves his shoulder, sighing.

“Fucking suck it up, it was your idea.” Gerard bites his lip as they stand on the escalator.

“Yeah but, I still wanna go home.” Mikey grumbles.

“We can go home after you get your fucking tops.” Gerard nods and pouts, turning right and heading for the mens section. 

-

Mikey decided to be an asshole and make Gerard follow him around while he went shopping.

They’re in some weird hipster shop, Mikey looking around while Gerard trails behind him like a lost puppy. “Mikeey, how much longer are you gonna take? You said we would go when I got my shirts.” 

Mikey rolls his eyes, a shop assistant looking at the two weirdly.

“I changed my mind, fucking suck it up princess.” Gerard makes a noise but continues to trail Mikey.

“Do you think this looks good?” He turns to see Mikey holding a pink fluffily sweater up to his chest, a serious look on his face.

“That’s for girls.” Mikey sighs, adding it to the pile of clothes in his arms.

“That didn't answer my question.” Gerard bites his lip as Mikey starts looking through girls top that have the infinite sign and thing alike ‘Love’ in large flowery writing. 

“Whatever Mikey, I’m sure it’ll look great, pink’s definitely your colour.” Mikey turns around and smiles at him and Gerard rolls his eyes but smiles back. 

He changes his weight onto his left foot and folds his arms, looking around the store. 

He looks out into the large hall and his face drops. 

Frank’s over on the other side of the of the hall, talking to some girl who’s giggling and laughing and Gerard can feel a rush of sadness and jealousy come over him. 

His eyes start to sting when the girl puts her arms around Frank neck and Frank places his hands on her hips. They exchange words for a couple more seconds until the girl pulls away and grabs onto Franks hand and then they’re walking out of sight.

“I’m done- Gee? Whats wrong? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Mikey looks at Gerard with worry in his eyes and Gerard snaps ot of his daze, shaking his head. 

“I just feel sick, let’s go home.” Mikey frowns but nods his head, hooking his arm with Gerards.

-

‘I’m coming over’ 

Gerard sent the text ten minutes ago and now he’s pulling up outside Franks house, biting his lip and swallowing hard. 

He opens the car door, stepping out and locking it behind him. He slowly makes his way to the front door, using the lion knocker. 

A minute later Gerard can hear Franks footsteps coming down the hallway and then the door’s being opened by a flustered Frank, sweatpants and baggy hoodie on, hair messy. He’s smiling widely at Gerard but his face soon falls as he see’s Gerard’s face. 

“Gee? What-“ Gerard steps into the house, pushing past Frank and starts walking up the stairs. 

He can hear Frank closing the front door and then his footsteps quickly running back down the hall and up the stairs. “Gee what’s up? What are you-“ 

He opens Franks bedroom door, finding no one in there he turns to Frank, his expression one of complete anger and sadness. 

“Where is she?” Frank looks taken about, in fact he takes a step back, a confused look on his face. He blinks a couple of times and nervously smiles. 

“W-What to you mean? Who?” Frank swallows hard, can feel his throat closing as Gerard glares at him.

“You know who I mean, the girl at the shopping centre, I saw you take her home.” Frank gulps visibly and Gerard takes a deep shaky breath, feeling his eyes start to sting.

“Gerard, it really isn't what you think it is.” Frank tries to reach out for Gerard but he steps back, looking at Frank with wide eyes. 

“So you are cheating on me?” Frank’s eyes widen and he steps closer to Gerard, his breath caught in his throat. 

“No no! I’m not! It really isn't what it looks like! I swear! I would never cheat on you Gerard,” He looks so heartbroken that Gerard starts to think that maybe he’s telling the truth, “I can’t believe you think I would do something like that.” 

He tries to smile at Gerard but he’s just shaking his head, refusing to believe him. 

“I should have listened to Mikey, I should have never spoken to you after the gig.” Frank makes a pleading face as Gerard steps back from Frank, “You play this stupid innocent charade to lure people in.”

“Gerard-” Frank sobs out but Gerard isn't going to cry, he isn’t.

“No Frank, you’re a user and I shouldn't have spoken to you in the first place.” Frank can feel his heart breaking as a tear slides down his cheek, biting both of his lips. 

Gerard pushes past Frank, walking back down the hall and down the stairs. Frank sobs, turning around and following Gerard.

“Gerard please, wait-” Gerard stops and turns around, glaring at Frank.

“I don’t know what your problem is Frank.” Frank sobs at that, he doesn't have a problem. It’s not a problem, it’s a hobby, like if you paint of if you sew, or if you go rock climbing. It’s not a problem.

“Gerard you don't understand-”

“Frank save it-”

“Gerard! Fucking listen to me! You don’t understand! Nothing happened between me and the girl at the club! Nothing happened between me and the girl you saw at the shops! Why don’t you believe me?” Frank sobs out. He sniffs harshly and stares at Gerard with a pleading look. 

“I don’t believe you Frank because your story isn't very believable, who the fuck goes out, picks up girls and just watches a movie with them? Who goes to a shopping centre and picks up a girl just to drive her home? No one does that Frank.” Gerard glares at Frank as he makes a sad noise in the back of his throat. 

“Gee- okay. I would tell you what I do but then you’ll hate me.” Frank sighs, wiping his nose with his hoodie sleeve. “But I guess it doesn't matter anymore, you already hate me.” 

Gerard bites his lip as Frank’s body shakes. He sighs and Frank looks up at him, eyelashes wet and big round doe eyes and even though he’s really supposed to hate Frank he can’t seem to. 

“Okay.” Frank sniffs again.

“Go down into the basement”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhhh what's in the basement? (you already know but that doesn't matter)  
> Tell me what you think,  
> (fiighhtt)


	12. I Never Told You What I Did For a Living

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title by my chemical romance <3

Gerard looks at Frank in confusion but nods, biting his lip. He starts walking towards the basement, passing Frank who’s silently crying, no sound coming from him just tears. 

He can feel his heart beat in his ear, blood pulsing hot through his veins. He swallows hard, feeling his hands go sweaty. He can hear Frank slowly walking behind him. He reaches out, turning the door handle and looking down the stairs.

There’s a door at the bottom of the stairs, and when Gerard opens it he looks up at Frank who’s covering half his face with his sleeve, not moving from the top of the stairs. 

He takes a deep breath and opens the door. The room is pitch black. He’s expecting the worse, maybe a human centipede, or a slave room, maybe- Gerard finds the switch board and turns the light on. 

He gasps, “What the-Oh my god.”

On the wall opposite him is a girl, the girl from the shops, bound to the wall like Jesus Christ, head hung low and blood trailing across her arms from the inside-spiked leather bounds. She’s hanging just above a puddle of her own blood and Gerard takes a deep breath, suddenly finding it hard to swallow. 

He looks around the room, brown stains cover most of the floor where the girl is, and there’s the same stains surrounding her body along the wall. He turns to his right where there’s a table, straps hanging off the sides and onto the ground. Against the wall, behind the table, is a set of cabinets, some wood doors and some glass and when he focuses he can see a lot of shiny things that look like surgical knives.

On the wall where the door is, next to the cabinets, forming an L shape, is a metal closet that looks a lot like a locker. 

He turns to his left and there’s display like case running along most of the wall. It stops a bit before the corner, where a hose is on a rack. There are things inside the case that makes Gerard shiver. First it’s just different types of knives, then it gets to different shapes and sizes of pliers, then scissors, things Gerard doesn't even know what they and then needles and Gerard’s starting to feel sick. 

Above the case, a rack type thing is planted on the wall, where axe’s, bats, a few machete and bounds are hanging. There’s a chair up against the wall next to the door and sitting on it is the copy of Watchmen Gerard leant Frank and then he’s laughing lightly. He doesn't sen to believe that Frank has some sort of torture chamber going on in his basement until he notices the giant IMI on the ceiling. 

It’s brown, it’s splattered and like all the other stains it was blood. 

“Gee?” He’s completely forgotten about Frank, and now, now the whole thing dawns on him and he’s frozen on the spot. He tenses and slowly turns around.

Frank has a blank look on his face, no more tears falling down his cheeks. Gerard looks at him in horror, all the times he watched the news, all the times he heard that the police found another body, and that it was the IMI killer, Gerard would’ve never thought it was Frank.

“Frank-Frankie,” He holds his arms out, backing awake from him. “Frank-”

 

Frank just lets out a small sob and takes a deep breath, continuing to step forward, making Gerard step back. Gerard tries to smile, watching as Frank keeps walking towards him. Gerard’s back hits the table, buckle digging painfully into his back as he wishes he could disappear. 

“Frankie- Please,” His voice breaks as Frank stares at him, his face inches away from Gerard’s, “Don’t hurt me.”

“Gee, I’m not going to hurt you.” Gerard lets out a breath. “Not unless you dob on me.” Gerard’s breath hitches.

“Never, Frankie.” Gerard whispers. Frank softly smiles, “I’m sorry. For not believing you.”

“I wasn't very believable.” Frank whispers back. Gerard smiles and he lets a tear finally trail down his cheek. Frank moves up to wipe the tear away with his thumb. 

“You don’t care, that I’m-“ He swallows, “A monster?”

“You’re not a monster Frankie.” Gerard cups Franks cheek with his hand. “ And I don’t care, because. Because, I love you Frankie.” 

Frank looks up at Gerard with wide eyes. “What?”

“I love you.” 

Frank lets out a shaky breath, “I-I love you too.”

Frank leans up, pressing his whole body against Gerard’s and kisses him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's so fucking short  
> Tell me what you think,  
> [Is it me or is it getting hot in here? ;) ;)]


	13. Mouth to Mouth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title by faith no more

Gerard moves his hand from Franks cheek to the back of his head, his other hand moving down to Franks lower back. Frank continues to softly kiss Gerard, their mouths moving slowly together. He presses down a littler harder and Gerard moves his hand into Franks hairs, tugging the tendrils and making Frank softy moan. Frank licks Gerard’s bottom lip, gripping on Gerard’s hips. 

Gerard makes a whining noise and pushes Frank back a little. Frank looks at him in confusion and Gerard just rubs his lower back, making a pained face. “Let’s go upstairs.” Frank nods and bites his lip, grabbing onto Gerard’s hand and pulling him up and out of the basement, turning the light off before they leave. 

When the basement door closes Gerard’s pushing Frank up against it, kissing him again. Frank moans softly into his mouth, wrapping his arms around his neck and tugging Gerard down a little more. Gerard grips onto Franks hips, licking his lips. He bites down onto the side Franks lip, playing with his lip ring after doing so.

Frank makes a mewling sound and bucks up a little. Frank opens his mouth a little and Gerard kisses him, letting his tongue run over Franks. He grinds down against Frank, feeling his cock hardening. Frank moans again, his tongue in Gerard’s mouth, massaging against the roof. Gerard closes his lips around Franks tongue and sucks, Frank making a high pitched noise in the front of his throat and bucking up.

They go back to kissing, Frank’s fingers playing with the back of Gerard’s hair as he grinds down against Franks hips. Gerard pulls back, his breath trailing down Franks chin until he starts kissing under his jaw. Frank moans a little and bucks up. Gerard kisses his way down to Franks neck, biting occasionally. 

He pulls away and Frank’s panting, pulling Gerard by his hand up the stairs and into his bedroom. He pushes Gerard down on his bed, crawling on top of him, straddling his thighs. He grips the hem of Gerard’s shirt and pulls it up, Gerard lifting his arms up and his body off the bed so his top can slip off easily. 

Frank leans down and starts kissing Gerard’s chest, stopping at his nipple to run his tongue around at. Gerard moans and bucks his hips up, Frank taking the num between his teeth and biting down. Gerard whines and Frank continues kissing down to Gerard’s hips, slowly moving his straddle to further down Gerard’s legs. 

He unbuttons Gerard’s pants, unzipping it, careful not to rub his hand against his cock. Gerard bucks his hips up as Frank slowly starts to pull his pants down, taking his shoes and socks off when the fabric starts to bunch up at his ankles. 

Frank throws the fabric onto the floor and stands up, letting his sweats drop to the floor but not taking off his hoodie. He crawls back up the bed and straddles Gerard’s hips, leaning over him and placing his hands either side of Gerards face. He leans down, gently brushing his lips against Gerard’s.

“Why aren’t you taking your hoodie off?” Frank sighs and sits back up again. He hesitates for a while, biting his lip and not looking Gerard in the eye before he slowly starts to unzip his hoodie. He lets the fabric fall down his shoulders, flinging the piece of clothing to the floor once it’s off. He quickly takes his top off, chucking it to the ground before leaning down again. 

He holds Gerard’s face in his hands, kissing him roughy. He pushes his tongue into Gerard’s mouth, running it across Gerard’s and along the inside of his mouth. Gerard moans and bucks up against Frank, moving his arms to wrap around his back, his hands spread out across his shoulder blades. 

He pushes Frank off of him, “Frank-” But Frank just holds him down, kissing across his jaw and to his ear, where he takes his lobe into his mouth and bite down. Gerard lets out a shaky moan but pushes Frank off again and before Frank can push him down he sits up, grabbing onto Franks wrists. 

“Frank-”

“Don’t.” Gerard looks at him in confusion, and then follows Franks gaze to his wrists, where two very prominent, jagged pink lines are. He swallows and looks back up to Frank, who’s not looking at Gerard but rather out his bedroom window. 

It’s then that he see’s the the same pink lines covering his chest. 

“Frankie-”

“I said don’t. This isn't the time.” Gerard nods and lies back slowly, trailing his hands over Franks chest.

Frank leans back down, softly kissing Gerard. He moans and Gerard starts playing with his lip ring, licking around it and taking it between his teeth. He starts grinding down against Gerard’s cock, feeling it hard against his. The two of them moan and Gerard bucks up, biting Franks lip.

Frank moans out, moving against Gerard as his mouth falls open and his jaw goes slack. He sits up, putting his hands on Gerard’s abdomen as Gerard bucks up and grips onto his hips. Frank lets out a long, drawn out moan, stuttering against Gerard who’s mouth is slightly open and eyes half lidded. 

Franks head falls back, his thighs tensing as he grinds down onto Gerard.

“Mm, Gee- so close.” He takes a sharp breath in, his bucks faltering slightly as Gerard pulls his down harder onto his. 

“Frankie-” Gerard moans out, his hips bucking up frantically as he comes, his head pressed back into the mattress. The warmth under Frank makes him push down, his thighs tense and then he’s coming. 

Frank leans down on a panting Gerard, out of breath himself. “I love you.” Frank mumbles. Gerard smiles lazily, pulling Frank up and turning them so they’re on their sides facing each other. He pulls the covers over them, holding Frank close while he whispers into Franks hair, 

“I love you too.” Frank looks up at Gerard, arms curled between their bodies and their legs tangled together. He leans forward and kisses Gerard on the lips, smiling warmly at Gerard who smiles back. 

Frank snuggles into Gerard, sighing happily as Gerard rests his head on top of Franks. “Night Gee.” Gerard kisses the top of Franks head.

“Night Frankie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> euuhhh  
> Tell me what you think,  
> (don't have sex with your local serial killer, kids)


	14. Plush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title by stone temple pilots

It’s around 2AM when Frank wakes from the screams. He looks down to see Gerard’s arm draped across his waist, slowly turning his head to see if Gerard’s awake. He quietly gets up, careful not to wake Gerard. He walks over to his closet, taking out a scrub from his wardrobe -he keeps some in there, incase things lie this happen (the waking in the middle of the night, not the sleeping with Gerard) so he doesn't have to change in front of his victims- and changes into it. 

He hears Gerard start to stir and when an ear piercing scream comes from down in the basement Gerard shoots up, turning to Frank with wide eyes. Frank walks over to him, his bare feet padding on the carpet and puts his hands out in front of him. He ‘shh’s Gerard, taking his cheeks in his hands as Gerard looks at him with worry in his eyes. “I just gotta take care of her.” His eyes widen and Frank smiles, kissing down him before he walks over to the door, smiling at Gerard before he closes the door behind him. 

He didn't get time to get everything ready and he wants to get back to Gerard as soon as possible so when he enters the the basement he walks over to the cabinet, taking out a surgical mask and putting on a pair of gloves before he turns the light on. She’s screaming and crying and all Frank does is step to the glass cabinet and take out a sharp surgical knife. 

He walks barefoot over to the girl, yanking her jaw open and with the surgical knife between his pinky and ring finger yanks her tongue out, holding it and twists the knife in his fingers before slowly slicing the flesh off. She screams from the back of her throat, mouth filling with blood and pouring down her chin and neck. 

He grips her bottom lip with his thumb and forefinger, pulling it out before he slices the skin off, pushing it into her mouth and down her throat while she gags and screams as best as she can. He takes her top lip between his fingers and does the same, this time stuffing the flesh into her ear.

He steps back, looking at how demented she looks with blood pouring down her chin and neck, full teeth on display. He screams are started to sound choked as Frank kneels down, grabbing onto her legs and twisting them around until the back of her legs are facing Frank. She cries out, her tears making the blood on her face diluted and pink. 

He places the blade on top of her Achilles looking up at her as she looks down at him, shaking her head furiously. He takes the blade away from the direct top, instead moving it to the side and watching her face as he slowly, so slowly, drags it across the tendon. She screams out an ear piercing sound that makes Frank softly smile. 

He watches her skin move as the tendon springs back into her leg, making her cry out again. He moves the blade to her other leg, pressing in hard and dragging the blade. Her legs are shaking and Frank can feel her muscles twitching under his hand. He takes the blade up to sternum, where he presses in and moves the blade around, making her cry and shake, twitching to get away from it. 

He continues to scrap the blade across the bone, tearing at her skin while doing to. He pulls away from her, going over to his tray and putting the knife down, going over to the machete’s and taking one down from the rack. He walks over to the shaking girl, head hung low and blood dripping onto the floor. 

He holds onto the machete like it’s a baseball bat and hits it against her shin, cracking through her bone. She cries out, broken sounds that get weaker as Frank hits the machete against her leg again, slicing it through, the limb falling to the ground. 

She’s shaking violently as Frank hits her other shin with more force, causing it to come straight off. She screams loudly, Frank dropping the machete onto the floor as he runs over to grab a pair of pliers, running on his toes back to her. 

Her eye’s are half closed, tears still streaming from them. Frank takes a piece of skin from her abdomen, squeezing it between the plier before pulling abruptly away, tearing the skin as she screams out in agony. He repeats the action, tearing as her stomach until it’s a mess of shredded skin and blood. 

He grips the skin of her cheeks in the pliers and tugs at it. She starts choking on her own blood as Frank pulls the pliers away, tearing a long strip of skin off. He then slowly starts pushing the pliers into her eye, making her thrash around and scream from her throat. He continues to push in, not stopping when blood starts dripping out of the socket, not stopping until the tips of his fingers touch the mess. 

He pulls them out, dropping the pliers onto the tray and running over to the rack, grabbing a bat as he she starts taking her last breaths. He skids to stop in front of her, trying to to slip in the blood. He holds the bat above his shoulder, holding it like a baseball bat (which it is) and swings it at her chest, hearing the satisfying crack of her ribs breaking. 

He continues to hit her, smashing the bat against her chest until she screams so loud Frank’s worries the neighbours may hear and then she’s dead silent, the only sound is the thud, thud, thud of Frank hitting her until he’s panting and the bat drops from his hands onto the group, splashing in the blood and causing a splatter to come up on Frank, not that he hasn't already got blood over him.

He sighs heavily, bending over to pick up the axe and bat, picking up the pliers and surgical knife along the way to the sink. He washes the instruments and puts them back in their respectable places, walking over to the body and taking off the straps, watching as her body falls to the ground.

He finishes off cleaning up, finally feeling the uncomfortableness of being in spunk dried boxers. He walks up the stairs, closing the first door behind him and opening up the second door when he reaches it. 

“Jesus Christ! Gee what the- what are you- you scared the shit outta me!” Gerard laughs lightly as Frank starts to blush, feeling his cheeks heat up. 

“How do the neighbours not hear the screams?”

“Sound proofing, the concrete and the double door usually block out the sound, and you can only hear it in the house if you leave a door open, which we did. Plus, I’m usually awake and down stairs before the neighbours could notice, so she probably woke up a little bit before we did.”

Gerard nods his head, biting his lip. Frank suddenly feels awfully exposed and can feel his neck and ears starting to heat up as he wraps his arms around his body, peering up at Gerard through his eyelashes. 

“Let’s get back to bed.” Any thoughts of changing his boxers are gone when Frank’s in Gerard’s arms, their bodies pressed together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more gore  
> Tell me what you think,  
> my legs started aching when i wrote the achilles bit uhe


	15. A/N

So it seems in last nights update frenzy i posted chapter 12 twice,   
so i edited it so hopefully if it didn't make sense it should now (:

thank you klaineluvr <3


	16. The Great Pretender/Patricide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title by freddie mercury / music from the motion picture gladiator

When Gerard woke up for the second time that morning he was met with Franks armpit. 

Gerard was laying on the bed at an angle, head in the corner of the bed and legs in the other. Said legs were spread while Franks knee was bent and laying right on top of Gerard’s junk. The rest of his body was pressed up and on Gerard, his collar bone against Gerard’s cheek as he hugged the pillow Gerard’s head rested on. 

Frank made a soft noise and jerked up, his knee hitting Gerard hard and making him groan out in pain, squeezing his legs together as Frank started to move, he chest momentarily crushing half of Gerard’s face as he woke up. 

Frank sat up in a straddling position on Gerard’s stomach as he rubbed his eyes tiredly, yawning and arching his back. He looked down at Gerard and made a confused face when he saw the look of pain. 

“Ugh, Frankie, you kneed me in the balls.” Gerard whines, bending his knees up to Franks back and placing his hands on Franks thighs as Frank giggles.

“Sorry.” Gerard closes his eyes, making a ‘mm’ sound and rubs his hands slowly up and down Franks thighs. Frank lets his eyes go half lidded, Gerard’s hands relaxing him before Gerard’s eyes fly open and he thrashes around, making Frank fall off his stomach and onto the floor, well half on the floor and half on the bed. 

“Oh my God, Frank are you okay?” Frank grumbles, pulling himself away from the bed so his legs can fall off, Gerard crawling over to him before sitting and stepping off the bed. Frank hauls himself up into a sitting position and looks at Gerard with confusion as said person kneels down beside him.

“What the what?” Gerard laughs a little, moving to pull Frank into his lap as Frank wraps his arms around his neck, snuggling up to him. 

“I just remembered I told Mikey I’d be back by 8PM if not sooner, now it’s like 8AM?” Frank bites his lip and looks over at the digital clock he has on his bedside table, 

“9.40.” Gerard nods, sigh deeply before nuzzling his face into Franks neck, taking a deep breath. Frank ‘mm’s and hugs Gerard tighter before Gerard pulls away. 

“I’m gonna call Mikey, can you go run a bath for us?” Gerard kisses Franks forehead as he looks up at Gerard with big doe eyes, confusion evident. 

“Don’t you have work? It’s monday right?” Gerard smiles and nods, pressing his forehead against Franks. 

“Public holiday.” Frank makes an ‘ahh’ face and Gerard laughs lightly, kissing him on the forehead again before moving to stand up. Frank follows, though instead of walking over to his jeans and taking his phone out he walks over to his ensuite door, opening it and stepping towards the bath.

He kneels down beside it, plugging it and turning the hot water on, twisting the cold tap a little before reaching to the side of the tub and grabbing the bath bubble bottle. He opens the container up, squeezing the pink liquid into the steaming water before placing it back into its original position and standing up. 

He walks out of the room and to the bedroom door, saying “Coffee.” to a confused looking Gerard. He nods and Frank turns around, running down the hall, down the stairs and into the kitchen. 

-

Franks cheeks turn a light pink when he walks into the bathroom, mugs of coffee in both hands, Gerard laying leisurely in the bath, underwear on the floor. Gerard smiles up at him while he bites his bottom lip, handing Gerard the mugs while he pulls his boxers off.

He can feel the tip of his ears heat up and he looks away from Gerard, quickly stepping into the water. He peers up at Gerard through his eyelashes, sinking lower into the water and taking the mug from Gerard’s hand when he offers. He licks his lips, sipping at his coffee and watching as Gerard does the same.

There’s a comfortable silence before Gerard puts his mug on the ground and leans forward, trapping Frank. Frank uses the hole under Gerard’s arm to quickly place his mug down as Gerard towers over him, knees on either side of Franks now spread out legs. 

Frank looks up, cheeks red and meets Gerard’s gaze. Gerard leans forward, his breath ghosting over Franks lips but before Frank can lean up Gerard pulls away, sitting down and straddling Franks bare hips. 

He bites his lip, fiddling with his piercing as Gerard’s fingers gently trail over the pink lines. 

“It was my dad.” Gerard stops, looking at Frank who's eyes are closed.

“The first person I killed, but the jury didn't charge me, said it was out of self defence.” Frank sighs, moving his hands so they’re on his face not Gerard's thighs. He digs his palms into his eyes,

“My mom died during childbirth, he always used to say it was my fault, that I killed her.” He takes a shaky breath, “He would beat me, abuse me verbally-“ He choked on a sob and Gerard moved, pulling Frank up and out of the water so Gerard could hug him. 

“He raped me.” Gerard’s grip tightened, pulling Frank tighter. He made a high pitched noise, a mix between a sob and intake of air, “I was just 15.”

“One night he just barged into my room and I snapped, it was a week after he- and I- I just couldn't handle it anymore so I grabbed my lamp, hit him over the head and he just dropped to the floor. I wasn't satisfied though, so I got one of my textbooks and sat on him and just hit his head, over and over- I-” He took a sharp intake of air, gripping onto Gerard’s shoulders as he nuzzled his face into his neck.

“Then all this shit went on and I had to stay at my grandparents until I turned 18, that’s when I moved back here.” He exhaled slowly, starting to shake slightly, “And then I tried to kill myself.”

He starts crying again, “It was a friend from school, didn't know anything about my dad, no one did. He was surprised when he found out what had happened all these years,” He sobbed out a laugh, “Said I was good at hiding it.” 

“He wanted to see if I was settling in, wanted to know why I moved back to the house that ‘held all the bad memories’. He used the spare key and just waltzed in, calling my name. I couldn't hear him that well, but I remember him walking into the bedroom and his face of shock, then I blacked out.” 

Gerard rubbed his back, ‘shh’s leaving his mouth when Frank let out a sob, “The nurse said he visited me once, then I never saw him again.” 

“The scars on my chest are from when he- you know.” Gerard nods, hugging him tighter as Frank continues to sob. 

They sit like that for a while, Frank crying softly into Gerard;s neck, Gerard gently rocking them in the bubbled water. 

Frank pulls away for a moment, wiping his eyes with his thumbs. 

“Are you alright?” Frank bites his lip but nods, leaning up to kiss Gerard. Gerard leans down, meeting Franks lips as they slowly move backwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patricide: The act of killing one's Father  
> Tell me what you think,  
> My mum wanted to read my story


	17. Thru The Eyes of Ruby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title by smashing pumpkins

It’s been four days since Frank told Gerard about his scars, meaning it’s Friday. Gerard wanted to surprise Frank, take him out on a date, so that’s what he’s doing, sitting in the eerily quiet house waiting for Frank to get back from his outing. 

He’s sitting on the fainting couch, knees up to his chest bare feet pressing into the red fabric, arms wound around his legs. His cheek is resting on his knees, eyes never leaving the living room doorway. 

He hears Frank’s car pull into the driveway, stopping in front of the house instead of going into the driveway. Gerard sits up properly, hearing the engine turn off and the sound of a door opening and closing, and then another door opening and slamming shut. 

He stands up, walking to the doorway and stopping, leaning against the wooden farm. He bites his lip, crossing his arms as he hears Frank walk up the steps to the door. He can hear him softly swear and smiles, the door handle rattling as Frank tries to unlock it. 

The door finally opens and Frank swears loudly, moving his hand around to find the light switch. Gerard’s smile falls as Frank steps into the house, wiping his shoes on the door mat, unconscious girl’s arm slung over his neck, his arm around her waist. Frank turns around, closing the door and locking it with one hand, biting his lip as his face scrunches up in concentration. 

Frank turns around again and finally see’s Gerard. He first squeals very un-manly like and puts his hand up to his chest giggling, “Oh my God Gerard, you scared me.” But when he see’s Gerard’s not laughing he looks over to the girl and makes an ‘ohh’ face before turning back to Gerard and biting his lip. 

Gerard just pushes himself off the frame and walks past Frank, jogging up the stairs. He hears Frank sigh and start walking down the hall but he just keeps walking towards Franks bedroom. 

 

Frank continued walking down the hall, wanting to tie the girl up pdq. He opens the first door, dropping the girl onto the stairs and kicking her so she rolls down to the second door. He follows after her, opening the second door over her body and kicks her into the room, turning the lights on. 

He steps over her body, walking over to his tray. He drags it over to where the surgical knives are and takes two different sized ones, placing them on the metal. He then heads over to the glass cases, opening them up and taking out a pair of pliers, scissors, hammer and nail, needles and his chef’s axe. 

Dragging the now covered in devices tray over to the table he leaves it at the end, where your feet lay. He walks over to the girl, hooking his hands under her armpits and dragging her to the previously mentioned table. He lifts her up, biting his lip as he flips her over so she’s laying on her back. 

He grabs the scissors, deciding to just cut off the pieces of clothing she has on. He starts to cut the fabric of her t-shirt, cutting up the middle. He moves her and slips her out of the cut top, unhooking her bra when he has her back off the table. He takes the items of clothing and puts them in a pile next to her feet, moving to slip off her shorts, taking her shoes and socks off when he reaches them.

He cuts off her panties, avoiding looking at the hair like he usually does. He takes the clothing and walks over to the bin, opening it up and dropping the fabric in. He turns around and walks back over to the girl, strapping her ankles and wrists in before buckling her chest, hips and legs down, making them so tight that her baby fat sticks out. He double checks everything before he steep back, turning around and walking to the door, turning off the majority of the lights, brightening the ones situated above the table and walks up the stairs, only closing the first basement door.

-

Gerard can hear Frank’s footsteps coming down the hall and he hugs his legs tighter, biting his lip and looking out the window where the sun is starting to set. The door opens and Gerard lets go of his lip, biting his tongue instead. The bed dips as Frank kneels onto it, Gerard finally looking at him. 

He starts crawling up the bed, looking at Gerard through his eyelashes, biting the side of his mouth, a small blush atop his cheeks, “Hey Gee.” Gerard looks down, waiting for Frank to reach him. Once he does he kneels up, grabbing onto Gerard’s knees and pushing down, making Gerard’s leg stretch out under Franks legs. 

He moves his hands to Gerard’s shoulders, sitting on his lap while Gerard’s hands move to his hips. “I was gonna take you on a date.” He mumbles out, his eyes moving to Franks before he looks back out the window. Frank sighs, rocking his hips a little. Gerard’s eye flicker back up to Franks, who’s looking down at Gerard, sucking his piercing into his mouth before letting go.

“Mmm. She won’t wake up for a while, we have time.” He rocks his hips down onto Gerard’s again and Gerard bites his tongue again. Gerard sighs, moving his hands to Franks ass, squeezing a little when he reaches his destination. Frank squeaks a little, his cheeks flushing and Gerard smirks, squeezing harder. 

“Mmm, Gee-” Frank moves his hands into Gerard’s hair, grinding down as he leans down, resting his forehead against Gerard’s. Gerard puts his hands back on Franks hips, pulling them down as he grinds up, sucking his lips into his mouth and biting down. Frank moans a little, starting to get hard. He leans down once Gerard lets go of his lips, his breath ghosting over the pink skin before Gerard connects them.

Frank grinds down, pushing his tongue into Gerard’s mouth as Gerard moans, grazing over his small teeth before running over Gerard’s tongue. They continue to kiss, Gerard sucking on Franks tongue as he moans, Frank biting on Gerard’s lip as he bucks up. 

Frank pulls away, face flushed and dick hard in his pants, straining against the fabric. He can feel Gerard’s cock on his thigh, trying to break free as Gerard thumps his head against the head board of the bed. He lifts his hand from Franks hip to the side of his head, twirling the piece of har behind his ear between his fingers, smiling softly as Frank mewls, leaning into the touch. 

Frank moves to get off of Gerard and Gerard makes a sad face, though Frank just smiles and stands up. He unzips his pants, letting them fall onto the floor as he feels his ears start to burn. He takes his shirt off as Gerard catches on, moving around to take his pants off. 

Franks crawling back onto the bed as Gerard takes his shirt off, his chest stretching as he pulls the fabric. Frank sucks on his lip piercing as he watches, Gerard’d hair messy as he through the fabric on the floor and lies down, looking at Frank with a small blush on his cheeks. 

Frank swallows, moving to crawl over Gerard. He stops at Gerard’s thighs, spreading his legs open as he leans forward. Gerard gasps as Frank nuzzles his cheek onto Gerard’s hip, moving down a little to nudge his throbbing cock with his nose. 

Frank parts his lips, gently mouthing over Gerard’s dick as he hooks his fingers into his boxers, pulling down. He leans up, dragging the fabric down Gerard’s legs, throwing the fabric onto the floor as Gerard’s head falls back. He moves back between his legs, taking Gerard’s dick in his hand as he palms himself through his boxers. 

Gerard lets out a breathy moan as Frank starts moving his hand up and down, digging his thumb into his shaft on the way up. He stops palming himself, moving the hand to the side of Gerard hips, putting some of his weight onto it while he nudges Gerard’s legs open more with his knees. 

He lets go of Gerard’s dick, spitting into his hand while Gerard pants, eyes half lidded and staring at Frank. Frank leans forward more, pressing his spit slick finder finger into Gerard. Gerard lets out another breathy moan as he starts moving his finger in and out of him. Frank adds another finger, curling them around as Gerard moans, moving a little faster.

He then adds a third finger, spreading them open and closed, twisting them around until Gerard’s a panting mess, “Mmm- Frankie- Ah! Fuck me Frankie, fuck me!” Frank pulls out, moving backwards to take his boxers off, leaving them on the bed. He moves back up the bed, holding onto Gerard’s thighs as he pulls his ass up, getting closer to Gerard’s cock. 

He lets go of one thigh after spreading Gerard’s legs open more, spitting into his hand and finally, finally, touching his dick. He lets out a small moan as he strokes himself, making sure to cover his whole dick. He spits on his hand a little more, putting a little more on his dick before he guides it to Gerard’s entrance. 

He pushes in slowly, still holding onto his dick until the head’s in. He grabs onto Gerard’s thighs again, lifting his ass off the bed as he pushes all the way in. Gerard moans, wrapping his legs around Frank as he lets go of Gerard’s thighs, placing them beside Gerard’s head as he pulls back and thrusts in, moaning loudly. 

“Ah fuck Frankie- Ah!” Frank thrusts in again, Gerard’s legs tightening around his hips while he repeats the motion. He moans loudly, hanging his head so his hair touches Gerard’s chest. One of Gerard’s hands move grip onto Franks hair, the other moving between the two as Frank thrusts in, grabbing onto his cock and pumping himself.

Frank moans, panting as he speeds up. “Mmm- Harder Frankie, Ah!” Frank thrusts in deeper, speeding up a little as Gerard’s thighs tense around him, his own thighs doing the same. “Ah- this is so- oh God, Ah! W-weird-“ Gerard moans, little ‘ah’s filling the room. Frank can feel Gerard’s abdomen start to twitch, meaning he’s close. 

“Hm-mmm!” Frank moans, thrusts starting to get a little erratic, his face scrunching up in confusion, what’s so weird? Has Gerard never-

“We’re having- Ah! Sex, and- There’s a girl in the ba-ah!-sement, mmm!” Frank giggles lightly, moving to lift his head up. He mouths at Gerard’s nipple, biting down on the nub gently as Gerard shudders. 

“Shuddup.” Gerard moans, bucking up as Frank thrusts in harder, feeling himself getting closer. “Ah, Gee- I’m so-” He moans loudly, his thrusts beginning to get frantic.

“Mmm- Frankie, me too-Ah!” Frank thrusts in once again, deep and hard and Gerard’s coming, his whole body shuddering as his ass clenches around Frank’s dick, moaning loudly. Frank thrusts in a couple more times, relishing in the feeling of Gerard’s tight ass before he’s coming, his cock throbbing as he releases in Gerard. 

Gerard’s panting, arm limp beside him and around Franks neck, Frank slowly thrusting before he comes to a stop, one last moan coming from his mouth. He pulls out, crawling up to Gerard before he collapses next to him, Gerard wrapping his arms around Frank as he grabs Frank’s boxers, wiping his come off and throwing the fabric onto the floor, moving around to get the two of them under the covers.

Once Frank's snuggled up in Gerard’s arm, the covers over them Frank whispers out “I love you.” Gerard smiles, kissing Frank before whispering back, 

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah mum, you don't want to read my story  
> Tell me what you think,  
> before i uploaded this chapter i thought my internet had run out omg i almost had a heart attack


	18. It's So Easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title by guns 'n' roses

It’s the second time the two wake up together, and it’s the second time Gerard wakes up to screaming.

His eyes flutter open at the wails, Frank murmuring something and shifting around. Gerard sits up, the sheet falling off his chest and bunching up around his waist. He turns to face Frank, who’s nuzzling his face into the pillow. Frank sighs and Gerard flinches, the girls screaming out bloody murder. 

“Frankie, Frank.” He starts poking Franks back, gently shoving him when he doesn't move. Frinally after a rather hard shove and a wail from the basement Franks eyes blink open, looking around before he sits up. 

He turns to face Gerard, smiling at him and leaning in, “Morning Gee.” Frank gently kisses Gerard, Gerard’s eyes starting to close before another cry sounds out, making Gerard sigh and Frank pull away. 

Frank stands up, moving to his closet, getting a pair of underwear and a clean pair of scrubs. He steps into his boxers, turning to face Gerard and smiling apologetically at him. He continues getting dressed with a small smile on his face, Gerard not saying anything, just sitting and watching Frank with his bottom lip between his teeth. 

Frank smiles sadly at Gerard once more, walking over to the door. He opens it, facing Gerard. Gerard looks away. 

Frank closes the door, frowning lightly before mentally shaking his head and heading down to the basement. 

-

Frank places the surgical mask on, stretching the latex gloves so they fit. He walks over to the crying girl, screaming out “Oh my God please! Please don’t! I have homework due! Please! My parents want me to become a doctor! No! Just-” She chokes on a sob, Frank ignoring her, “Just wipe my hard drive!” She continues wailing, thrashing around and screaming out, 

“God help me if my mom sees my porn.” Tears trail down her face, snot mixing in with the salty liquid and Frank cringes, taking a hold of the scissors. He takes her hand, angling her thumb so the side is between the blade, slowly cutting down into the skin.

She screeches and thrashes around, Frank dropping her hand and stabbing her thigh with scissors. She cries out, banging her head against the table. Frank rolls his eyes, grabbing her hand again, angling the blade on the other side of her thumb, watching as it cuts through her skin and nail. 

She thrashes her hand around and Frank becomes pissed. Holding her hand down he starts repeatedly nipping the top of her hand with the scissors, stabbing and tearing as she screams out. Frank starts working his way up her arm, cutting a small hole in her skin before inserting one of the blades, moving up her arm while cutting, the blade under her skin digging into her muscles. 

She starts choking on her sobs, the sound something to cringe over. He places the scissors back down, picking up the pliers in replacement. He takes a bit of her cut skin between the nibs, grasping on tight before he rips the skin, tearing it right off her arm. She screams out, Frank pulling and pulling the skin until her whole arm is raw. 

He smiles behind his mask and turns around, placing the pliers down. He peers up through his eyelashes, straightening up when he sees Gerard dressed and standing in the doorway, lip between his lip and hands behind his back. 

Frank motions for him to come over, Gerard seeing how his eyes light up. He hesitates before slowly walking over, his breath hitching when he see’s her arm, her whole body convulsing. He swallows hard, watching as Frank picks up a needle, smiling at Gerard from over his shoulder. 

Frank uses his left hand to click his fingers to the right of her face, making her look over there as he pushes the needle into the side of her eye, making her shudder and screams, not being able to look back over to her left. She closes her eyes, blood starting to pool and tip over, trailing down her cheek along with her tears. 

He takes another needle, sticking it in her eye while it’s closed, nailing her eyelid down. She screams out, her good eye widening as more blood escapes her socket. He hold her eye open, leaning over her, stick another needle in, and another, and another until her eye is bloodshot and bleeding, ten needles protruding grotesquely from her iris, sclera and pupil.

Frank looks over at Gerard, who’s starting to look a bit pale. Frank just picks the surgical knife back up, placing it at her sternum and dragging it down until he reaches her abdomen. He smiles down at her, reaching behind him and letting the knife drop from his hand onto the tray. 

He puts his hands inside her, pulling the skin back as he steps aside, letting Gerard have a better view of her body. With one hand holding her open, he grabs onto her intestines with the other, ripping them up and out of her stomach. Her screams start to die down, turning into shuddering breaths. 

He looks over at Gerard, who’s looking at the girl with wide eyes. Those are needles in her eyes, needles. And is that her- And Gerard’s lifting his hands to his mouth, the realisation that actually, Frank is a murder, a torturous, gore loving murder hits him full force. He shakes his head, a piece of his mind still refusing to believe it. 

The he’s turning around and running up the stairs, leaving behind a panting girl and a somewhat heartbroken Frank. 

Frank just looks down at the intestines in his hands, then at the girl shaking violently in front of him. He can feel his heart beat picking up, anger suddenly washing over him. 

He forcefully opens her mouth, stuffing her intestines down her oesophagus, pushing his hand all the way to the back of her throat. She starts gaging, bile rising up while he pushes down, forcing the vomit to stay put. She chokes, blood spilling from the side of her mouth while he pushes her harshly, turning around to grab onto the chef’s axe. 

He raises it above his head, glaring down at her before her brain gets a visit from a sharp blade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm going to be going to a place where they don't have any internet access for idk how long so for I'm gonna try and finish the story before then so i apologise in advance if the chapters are short/bad  
> Tell me what you think,  
> (the story is starting to come to an end my darlings)


	19. A/N

Okay as you can see in the description i'm discontinuing this story

the place i'm going does have internet (as previously mentioned) and i won't have my laptop but i'll try finishing the story so when I come back i'll post the finished work.  
i don't know how long it'll be till i get back but i really hope you guys can forgive me it's just the thing is really important and as much as i would love (i really do) to finish this story i can't.

again i'm really sorry (especially since it's the second time i discontinued) but again i hope you can forgive me

wish me well and thank you x

**Author's Note:**

> Okay,  
> So there's gonna be a lot of scenes like that.  
> Tell me what you think,  
> (Frank doesn't hurt Gee, if you're worried about that)


End file.
